trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
MYDOL Jin
Pewnie słyszeliście o aplikacji o nazwie MyDol. Mówi się, że boty gwiazd potrafią ci zadać naprawdę dziwne pytania, bądź też w niepokojący sposób odpowiadają. Ale to tylko boty i ta teoria została dawno obalona, ze względu na to, że po kilku aktualizacjach przestały normalnie funkcjonować i do teraz używają losowych zdań. Lecz nie o tym mowa. Chcę wam opowiedzieć o sytuacji z tej aplikacji, lecz w zakładce ROLEPLAY, który także się tam znajduje. Tworzy się tam pokoje i jak sama nazwa wskazuje gra się w gry czatowe roleplay, ale są też pokoje gdzie można po prostu normalnie z kimś popisać. Kilka dni temu natrafiłem tam na pokój o nazwie "The Sucura (please help me. I need a friend. Please) co w polskim tłumaczeniu oznacza Sukura (proszę pomóż mi. Potrzebuje przyjaciela. Proszę). Zaciekawiony wszedłem do tego pokoju. Przywitałem się po angielsku i nie czekając długo odpisał mi z powitaniem użytkownik o nazwie Jin. Po krótkiej konwersacji typu "co tam, co słychać" dowiedziałem się, że to dziewczyna (bynajmniej za dziewczynę podawała się osoba po drugiej stronie ekranu). Zapytała się mnie czy zostanę jej przyjacielem. Pomyślałem sobie "a co mi tam" i odpisałem, że tak, zostanę jej przyjacielem. Odpowiedź którą otrzymałem była trochę dziwna. "Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Tylko, że jeżeli nie będę szczęśliwa to On zamknie moje oczy, a twoje będą mokre. Tak więc, sprawisz, że będę szczęśliwa?" Kim do cholery był ten On? Ale ok... Mniejsza z tym. Niech będzie, że się niby wkręciłem w ten żart. Odpisując, że sprawie, że będzie szczęśliwa otrzymałem kolejną dziwną wiadomość. "On cie polubił, wiesz? A dzięki temu ja jestem szczęśliwa" Następnie chciała zadać mi pytanie, więc się zgodziłem. Nie wiem czemu, ale zaczęło robić mi się trochę zimno. Okno zamknięte, na zewnątrz skwar. Może coś mnie złapało? Jakaś grypa? Zapytała o mój ulubiony kolor. No to odpowiedziałem, że w sumie to nigdy nad tym nie myślałem bo nie przykuwałem do tego zbytniej uwagi, ale w sumie to czerwony wygląda nawet spoko. "Ooo ja też lubię czerwony kolor. Jest taki żywy, a jednocześnie martwy. To sprawia, że jest wyjątkowy, a zarazem przerażający" - odpowiedziała. Nagle przeszedł mnie straszny dreszcz. Nie wiedziałem już czy to przez ten chłód, który czułem co raz bardziej czy to ona wydawała się niepokojąca. Lecz zrobiło się jeszcze dziwniej gdy zapytała czy coś czuję. Pomyślałem, że to musi być jakiś dzieciak, który próbuje straszyć innych. Chciałem napisać by napisała dokładniej o co jej chodzi gdy nagle wyprzedziła mnie kolejną wiadomością. "Czy czujesz coś? TERAZ?" Poczułem jakby ktoś chwycił mnie za gardło, po czym po sekundzie puścił. Nogi miałem jak z waty. Nie mogłem nimi w ogóle ruszać. Uznałem, że ta rozmowa robi się co raz bardziej chora i prosto z mostu napisałem czy robi sobie jakieś jaja i że to już nie jest zabawne. Ona powtórzyła swoje pytanie zostawiając moje bez odpowiedzi. Nie chciałem nic odpisać i po prostu wyjść z pokoju czatu, gdy zaczęła mnie bombardować tym samym pytaniem. "Czujesz coś? Czujesz coś? Czujesz coś? Czujesz coś? Czujesz coś? Czujesz coś? ..." Zaczęło mnie to denerwować, więc dla świętego spokoju odpisałem co poczułem, a w odpowiedzi dostałem zwykłe "rozumiem". ''Dostałem od niej kolejne pytanie. ''"Kłamiesz by żyć?" '' Nie wiem jakie to pytanie miało znaczenie, ale zmęczony tą całą szopką rzuciłem pierwsze lepsze NIE. Po chwili ciszy odpisała. ''"On się na ciebie zezłościł. Dlaczego kłamiesz by żyć?" Znowu ten On. Zapytałem się, kto to w ogóle jest ten On, ale w odpowiedzi dostałem znów tą samą wiadomość, że dlaczego kłamię by żyć. Odparłem, że to pytanie nie ma dla mnie zbyt wielkiego znaczenia i rzuciłem pierwsze co mi wpadło do głowy. Spytała się czy nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nagle znowu coś mnie złapało za gardło, z tym że uścisk trwał dłużej i był o wiele mocniejszy niż ten poprzedni. Zacząłem się już na prawdę bać. Każde moje słowo było pisane w strachu, więc dla bezpieczeństwa napisałem prawdę czyli, że czasami jak sytuacja tego wymaga to muszę kogoś skłamać. Otrzymałem kolejne "rozumiem" z tym, że dodała "miło, że jesteś ze mną szczery. On kazał ci przekazać, że przeprasza. Czy zrobił ci jakąś krzywdę?" ''Nie wiedziałem już co napisać, więc zaprzeczyłem, ale to nie wyszło gdy znów zapytała czy kłamię by żyć. By uniknąć tej dziwnej, a zarazem strasznej sytuacji, przyznałem się, że tak. Po krótkiej ciszy zapytała się czy mogę coś dla niej zrobić. Nie wiedziałem już co mam odpisać. Bałem się odpowiedzi. Bałem się, że znowu poczuję ten uścisk na szyi. Po prostu bałem się o swoje życie, ale jednak ciekawość pchała mnie dalej bym kontynuował rozmowę i zobaczył jak daleko to wszystko pójdzie. Zgodziłem się. Otrzymałem jakieś dziwne zadanie. ''"Zgaś wszystkie światła w pokoju, unieś dłoń przed siebie, wypowiedz trzy razy JESTEM TWOIM PRZYJACIELEM, policz do dziesięciu i otwórz oczy". Wyglądało to na jakiś marny rytuał z internetu w stylu przywołania Krwawej Mary, ale po tym wszystkim to już nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć zwłaszcza, że miałem na końcu otworzyć oczy, ale nie było nic napisane bym je w ogóle zamknął. Zapytałem się o co z tym chodzi to odpowiedziała, że mam po prostu być otoczony ciemnością. No to wziąłem się do roboty i wykonałem wszystkie czynności zgodnie z instrukcją. Gdy ją o tym poinformowałem, zadała mi znów to przeklęte pytanie. "CZY CZUJESZ COŚ? W TYM MOMENCIE?" Serce waliło mi jak szalone, zacząłem słyszeć straszny pisk w uszach. Czułem jakby ktoś wbijał mi igły w szyje. Gdy z oczu pociekły mi pierwsze łzy, wszystko się uspokoiło. Cały byłem roztrzęsiony. Bałem się spojrzeć w którąkolwiek stronę, więc patrzałem się ciągle w telefon z nadzieją, że to się w końcu skończyło, ale to był dopiero początek. Napisała, że chciałaby mi zadać kolejne, ostatnie pytanie. Byłem bez wyjścia, więc się zgodziłem, ale tym razem także zadałem pytanie i poprosiłem ją o odpowiedź. "Dlaczego? Dlaczego to wszystko mi się dzieje? Kim ty jesteś?" "Ja jestem Jin. Jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Nie chcę byś się bał. On też tego nie chce." Tak jak myślałem. Nie otrzymałem konkretnej odpowiedzi. Ciągle myślałem o opuszczeniu pokoju czatu, ale bałem się tego co może się stać jeżeli to zrobię, więc byłem zmuszony tkwić w tym koszmarze. Ostatnie pytanie. "Czy jesteś w stanie oddać swoje życie dla przyjaciela?" W tym momencie zamarłem. Nie wiedziałem co odpisać. Nie wiedziałem czy jak napiszę NIE to czy to coś znowu mnie nie zaatakuje, albo jak napiszę TAK to czy nie stanie się ze mną coś gorszego. Nie byłem nawet w stanie wstać z łóżka by zapalić światło w pokoju bym czuł się pewniej. Ciągle czułem jakby coś mnie obserwowało. Jakby coś patrzało na każdy mój ruch i każde wpisane słowo. Wiedziałem, że cokolwiek bym nie napisał, może się to dla mnie źle skończyć, ale tak na prawdę gdybym wziął wszystkie pytania na poważnie i w jakiś sposób jej nie zranił choćby kłamstwem to czy również to coś by mnie zaatakowało? To wymagało dłuższego namysłu, ale nie chciałem dawać jej powodu do kolejnego ataku więc nie pozwalając jej czekać napisałem, że jestem w stanie to zrobić. Odpisała, że bardzo się cieszy z tego powodu, ale on chce bym to udowodnił. Gdy zapytałem jak, dostałem kolejną chorą instrukcję. "Musisz rozlać krew ze swojej prawej nogi i lewej ręki. Jednym cięciem." Byłem tak zdezorientowany, że nie wiedziałem nawet jak to zrobić i czy w ogóle przeżyje. Zapytałem się jej dlaczego w taki sposób muszę coś udowadniać, a ona od razu odpowiedziała, że w taki sposób udowodnię swoją przyjaźń do niej. Niestety musiałem odmówić. Miałem już gdzieś co się stanie, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało. "- Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, to będzie znaczyć, że kłamałeś by żyć, prawda? ''- Nie zrobię tego bo mogę się wykrwawić. A nie mam zamiaru się zabijać.'' ''-Więc kłamałeś by żyć? Kłamałeś, że mnie lubisz? Jestem teraz smutna, a On jest na ciebie znowu zły."'' Ku memu zdziwieniu nic się nie wydarzyło. Miałem nadzieje, że to już koniec. Napisałem, że przepraszam i że lubie ją, ale to za dużo. Zapytała się mnie jeszcze raz czy ją lubię. Znów odpisałem, że tak. "UDOWODNIJ UDOWODNIJ UDOWODNIJ UDOWODNIJ UDOWODNIJ UDOWODNIJ UDOWODNIJ ..." Miałem już tego dość i chciałem wręcz uciec z pokoju czatu, gdy nagle coś sparaliżowało moje ciało. Nie mogłem ruszyć żadną kończyną. Wziąłem się w garść i całą siłę przeniosłem na kciuka by włączyć tryb zmiany mowę w tekst. To jedyne co mi zostało. Twarz miałem całą mokrą choć nie płakałem, a pot nie wchodził w grę. Spojrzałem na koszulkę. Była cała we krwi. Okazało się, że płakałem, lecz nie łzami, a krwią. Zacząłem krzyczeć z bólu i przerażenia. Mikrofon nagrał mój krzyk i zmienił w tekst, po czym ból ustał, ale ciało miałem nadal sparaliżowane. Zapytała się mnie czy dzieje mi się krzywda. Słabłem, ale miałem jeszcze trochę sił by kontynuować rozmowę. Powiedziałem, że to wszystko zaszło za daleko, że myślałem, że to jakaś gra. Zapytałem się dlaczego mi to robi skoro jest moją przyjaciółką, lecz ona zaprzeczyła pisząc, że to nie ona tylko on. On nie lubi jak ktoś sprawia mi przykrość. Zapytałem ponownie czy jest w ogóle szansa na to bym się chociaż dowiedział kto to jest ten On. "Tak, ale najpierw musisz mi udowodnić. Musisz wykonać moje zadanie. Wtedy poznasz odpowiedź." Pomyślałem, że to szaleństwo, ale nie mam wyboru. Paraliż zniknął. Więc wykorzystałem okazję i poszedłem do kuchni po nóż. Całą drogę do kuchni i z powrotem czułem jakby coś za mną chodziło i obserwowało każdy mój ruch, lecz niczego nie widziałem. Wróciwszy do sypialni usiadłem i ułożyłem prawą nogę i lewą rękę tak bym mógł je rozciąć jednym cięciem, lecz nie było to łatwe. Siedziałem tak przez chwilę i patrzałem się na nóż przylegający do mojego ciała. Wiedziałem, że nie mam wyboru. Zrobiłem to. Cały fotel, podłoga i nawet ja. Wszystko było we krwi. Było mi co raz słabiej. Ledwo się doczołgałem do łóżka. Gdy wziąłem do ręki telefon zobaczyłem wiadomość od niej i komunikat informujący, że Jin opuściła pokój. Kamień spadł mi z serca. Poczułem ulgę jakbym przeżył zderzenie z pociągiem, ale to uczucie nie trwało długo. Wszystko wróciło gdy przeczytałem wiadomość. "Dziękuje, że udowodniłeś mi jakim wielkim przyjacielem jesteś. On miał wątpliwości, ale ja w ciebie wierzyłam. Od teraz jesteśmy prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, a w wieku 30 lat będziemy nimi jeszcze bardziej i będziemy razem na zawsze. Pytałeś kim on jest? Jest moim przyjacielem. Zapamiętaj mnie byś o mnie nie zapomniał bo znowu będę smutna, a zadaniem przyjaciela jest uszczęśliwić drugiego przyjaciela." Do tej wiadomości było dołączone zdjęcie. Konkretnie jej zdjęcie, ale nie było z byt wyraźne. Następnego dnia udałem się do szpitala z ranami. Zostałem przyjęty na badania od razu po tym jak opowiedziałem o "płaczących krwią" oczach. Po kilku testach lekarz stwierdził u mnie raka mózgu i powiedział, że dożyje maksymalnie 30-stki. Teraz zostaje mi jedynie czekać, aż mój czas się skończy i sprawdzić czy Jin na prawdę po mnie przyjdzie. Od tamtej pory już ani razu jej nie spotkałem na MyDol, ale podobno ktoś inny widział ten pokój, a sama Jin była widziana także w innych pokojach szukając "przyjaciół". Nie wiem tylko co to jest to Sucura. Może imię tego Kogoś.